6:05 Superpodcast
The 6:05 Superpodcast is a classic wrestling podcast hosted by The Great Brian Last. The show regularly features historical segments, interviews, book reviews, satire and humor. History Episode List Co-Hosts and Contributors The show was co-hosted by David Bixenspan, who also was a co-creator of the 6:05 Superpodcast, through episode 36. Since episode 37 there has been a revolving door in the co-host chair. Co-hosts have been: Scott Cornish, Kurt Brown, John McAdam, Jim Cornette, Bob Barnett, Travis Heckel, Bobby Blaze, Mike Mills, Jeff Bowdren, Howard Baum Former Co-Hosts: Tom Robinson Notable Show Moments Dr. Jerry Graham The Sugar Hold Challenge with William Harding Superpodcast Loser Leaves Town Battle Royale Segments The Top Ten , Book Of The Week, Dennis Of The Week, Interviews, What If...?, Easter Egg audio, Classic Audio, Front Row Section D with John Hitchcock, In The News with Jim Cornette, Cornette's Commentaries Interview Guests Beau James - Episodes 7, 10 Heath McCoy - Episode 10 Scott Teal - Episodes 12, 13, 62, 68 Ron Skoler - Episodes 17, 18, 20 Bobby Simmons - Episodes 18, 20, 22, 24 John McAdam - Episodes 21, 22, Bobby Heenan, John Arezzi - Episodes 23, 25, 29, 44 Marc Gullen - Episode 24 Kenny "Starmaker" Bolin - Episode 27 Bob Barnett - Episodes 28, 34, 67 Jammie Ward - Episode 28 Kurt Brown - Episodes 29, Polish Joe Ciupik - Episodes 29, 30, 31, 73 Bobby Fulton - Episodes 31, 51, 52, 71 Richard Vicek - Episodes 32, 35, 44, Bobby Heenan, Don Laible - Episodes 33, 34 Jeanie Clark - Episodes 37, 38 Rod Luck - Episode 39 Terry Garvin Simms - Episodes 39, 41, 43 Bertrand Hebert - Episodes 40, 76 Peter Birkholz - Episodes 42, Houston Special Bobby Blaze - Episode 43, 66 Les Thacther - Episodes 45, 46 Tom Burke - Episodes 45, 47, 55, 56, Houston Special Jeff Krulik - Episode 45, 47 Dan Farren - Episode 46, 49, 59 Tom Robinson - Episode 47 Jonathan Ashe - Episode 48 Roy Lucier - Episodes 48, 68 Allan Blackstock - Episodes 48, 75, 77, 81 Colt Toombs - Episode 49 Dr. Tom Prichard - Episodes 50, 61, Houston Special Adrian Street - Episode 52 Franz Harary - Episode 53 "Mystery Guest" on Santo Gold's Blood Circus - Episode 54 Derrick Dukes - Episode 54 Jeff Bowdren - Episode 55, 56 Len Rossi - Episode 55 Ed Lock - Episode 56, 58 Tom Hankins - Episode 57, 58 Otis Gibbs - Episode 59 Austin Idol - Episode 60 "The Grappler" Lynn Denton - Episodes 60, 63, 64, Houston Special Jeff Walton - Episode 61 William Harding - Episode 62 John Wilsbach - Episode 63 Dolph Ramseur - Episode 63 Marty Goldstein - Episodes 64, 79 Bryan Greenberg - Episode 65 Barry Rose - Episodes 65, 70 John Cosper - Episode 67 Wayne St. Wayne - Episode 68, 69 Dean Silverstone - Episodes 69, 70 Brennan Marton - Episode 69 TGBL's Dad - Episodes 70, 80 Rock Rims - Episode 70 Howard Baum - Episodes 71, 77 Mike Mittman - Episode 72 Rip Rogers - Episode 72 Ron Fuller - Episode 73 Tony Myers - Episodes 73, 74 Brother Midnight / Stan Saxon - Episodes 75, 76 Scott Dickinson - Episode 75 George Schire - Bobby Heenan Special, 77, 82 Bix - Bobby Heenan Special, Scott Bowden - Bobby Heenan Special Jon McLamb - Episode 77 Kevin Sullivan - Lance Russell Special, Episodes 77, 78, 82 John Hitchcock - Episodes 78, 79, 81, 83 Dan Severn - Episode 79 Mickey Sherman - Episode 81 "Golden Boy" Jerry Grey - Episode 82 Superuniverse Characters Akeem Bixenspan Antichristo Brother Midnight Coleslaw Jim Duggan "The 35 Year Old Kid" Dave Baumcratz Demolition Hux & Blast El Pibe Diez '83 Fake Stan Lane Godbold The Hangman (Bruce Pobanz) Herb Abrams Hillbilly Jim Brunzell Hobo Brazil Marc Gullen Marion Crumley The New Buddha Khan Orgasmic Larry Nelson Rock 'n' Roll Roy Toy Santo Gold Sex Appeal Ronnie Steal The Slip House Boys Stuttering Tommy Rich TRnac The Magnificent Sound Bites "Hello again friends, and you ARE my friends! Welcome to another edition of 6:05, the Superpodcast - the only podcast on Turner Time: THE MOTHERSHIP! The best wrestling podcast - the ONLY wrestling podcast that matters - CALL SOMEBODY! I am your host, The Great Brian Last "IT'S MEEEEEEEE" - the hardest working man in wrestling podcasts - "YAAAAAAAHHH!" "Baby Baby!"" Merchandise Social Media Links Official Page: 605pod.com Official Facebook page: facebook.com/superpodcast Official Twitter page: twitter.com/605pod Official Youtube Channel: Arcadian Vanguard Paypal Donations: paypal.me/superpodcast Amazon Referral: tinyurl.com/superpodamazon Official Online Store: tinyurl.com/superpodstore